Charity Cosplay Event
It´s that time we visit the cosplay expo of Zootopia yet again But this time, me and my friends are a part of a great plan Together, we´re dressing up and taking photos of each of us Selling them to a local magazine, and donating the sum to local orphanages Nick, Judy, Skye and me are all excited about it and want to help out Fitting how Nick and I used to donate some of our hustler money too in the past I´m getting prepared for the expo with my dear arctic vixen eagerly Can´t wait to have a great time with you and my pals today We´re dressed up as the amazing Spider-Fox and his sweetheart Mary Jane Not the kind of role one would usually expect from me Skye carries me in her paws, calling me her darling little superhero Well, a real hero always needs a lovely sweetheart like you too The expo is crowded as we arrive there, looks like others are also taking a part in the campaign It won´t be long, we´ll be doing our part soon In the reception area, Skye and I enjoy a cup of coffee while we´re waiting Soon, I can see that Nick and Judy are finally coming The rabbit and her fox husband are cosplaying as none other than Belle and the Beast In their roles, both of those lovebirds look great They say the same about us as we take a look around the place We even go and get autographs from our favorite comic book writer, Stag Lee Our friends and several families all praise our costumes The heroes of the ZPD even give a couple of nice pawshakes A fun day like this is a perfect way for you and me to relax after hard work But we´re still going to take the best cosplay photos in the town, or my name is not Finnick After a couple of hours, we head towards a much less crowded corner I´m getting ready for the photos with my vixen lover Operating the camera is Tilly Murington, a friend of Nick and Judy and a mouse adventuress She herself is cosplaying Shantae, one of her favorite video game characters We smile on the camera and take lots of fun photos of us posing together The group photos are nice, but I like the flirtatious ones with Skye even better My favorite being the one where you smooch me on the nose With their own photos, Nick and Judy do the same As we´re finished, all of us are proud of the result The guys at the magazine are impressed too as they pay a handsome amount We send all of it to the orphanages as promised Their owners send their thanks to the four of us, to which we are pleased Those in need deserve all the help that we can give We especially want to do it with those that we love Celebrating our success, Nick hugs his bunny beauty Skye does it to me too as she squeezes me snugly We leave our friends as we go to celebrate at a local ice cream parlor On our way there, we hold our paws in a way most tender Thanks for helping us there, my dear Skye I always knew you too were of the more talented cosplayer type All this fun together for a good cause is always worth it Can´t wait to partake in another charity cosplay event. Category:Poem style Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Finnye fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Finnick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Cosplay stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories